This invention relates to apparatus for the handling of cargo pallets or containers in a cargo compartment such as in an aircraft, ship or train or in storage facilities for cargo containers and pallets. This invention further relates to apparatus installed in the floor of the cargo compartment for moving cargo pallets or containers into and out of a cargo compartment.
It is well-known to use cargo moving shuttle conveyors for moving articles fore and aft on a track in the floor in cargo compartments of aircraft and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,825 issued to Munger shows such a device in which a rotatable bar may be erected into a cargo engaging position by a tripping pin mechanism located in the track. In order to utilize this apparatus, it is necessary to have the shuttle conveyor moved to the location of the tripping mechanism in order to raise or lower the cargo engaging bar. While this system works suitably in many applications, it is frequently necessary to raise or lower the cargo engaging bar at a location other than the location of the tripping mechanism. In addition, the location and orientation of the tracks used in the Munger device permit ingestion of dirt and other abrasive material which occasionally clog and cause wear to the tracks.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a cargo shuttle for moving cargo into and out of a cargo space that solves the problems associated with the prior art described above.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a cargo transporting shuttle for an aircraft cargo deck which occupies a minimum of vertical space.
A further object of this invention is to provide a shuttle in an aircraft cargo deck which occupies a minimum amount of space between the floor of the cargo compartment and the rollers provided for movement of the cargo into and out of the cargo compartment.